canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of SWAT Kats: The Extremely Radical Squadron episodes
Season 1 (2021): # Welcome Home, SWAT Kats! (May 21st, 2021) # A Deciduous Disaster! (May 28th, 2021) # The Pastmaster Finishes to Another Ring (June 4th, 2021) # The Metallikat Madness (June 11th, 2021) # Family Feuding (June 18th, 2021) # Enter Monsieur Meow Massacre (July 2nd, 2021) # The Dark SWAT Kats Return (July 9th, 2021) # Rebel Without a Harm (July 16th, 2021) # Madkat's Big Escape (July 23rd, 2021) # Purrfect Day (July 30th, 2021) # Rex Shard's Rush Hour (August 3rd, 2021) # Return to the Megalith City (August 10th, 2021) # The Golden Missile Race (August 17th, 2021) # A Kat to Eternity (August 24th, 2021) # Unleash The City (August 31st, 2021) # A Day In the Voyage (September 7th, 2021) # Mutilor Strikes Again (September 14th, 2021) # Volcanus Comes Back! (September 21st, 2021) # My Sister's Edge (September 28th, 2021) # Attack Of the CI-Kat-A (October 5th, 2021) # A Fiery Day For Razor (October 12th, 2021) # Blast From The Past (October 19th, 2021) # Succubus! (October 26th, 2021) # Thanks Forgive Me (November 23rd, 2021) # Burning Hot Ragingly (December 7th, 2021) # The Flight Before Christmas (December 21st, 2021) Season 2 (2022): # Cold War (March 4th, 2022) # In-Laws and Outlaws (March 11th, 2022) # T-Bone's Stake (March 18th, 2022) # The Secrets Of Katchu Picchu (March 25th, 2022) # Of Metal and Kats (April 1st, 2022) # An Agracite Adventure (April 8th, 2022) # Duel Of Destiny (April 15, 2022) # In the Jungle Of Justice (April 22nd, 2022) # Enter the Rave-Slasher (April 29th, 2022) # Another Bright and Shiny Future (May 6th, 2022) # Target-Shooting Games (May 13th, 2022) # The Good, The Bad, and the SWAT Kats (May 20th, 2022) # The Secret Stealthy Situation (May 27th, 2022) # An Internal Message (June 3rd, 2022) # Doctors Of Doom (June 10th, 2022) # The Curse Of Kataluna (June 17th, 2022) # Best Frenemies (June 24th, 2022) # A Promise is a Promise (July 1st, 2022) # The Battle Of Nightmares (July 8th, 2022) # The Colony Within the Pride (July 15th, 2022) # Burning Hot Ragingly Il: The Fiery Revenge (July 22nd, 2022) # Back At the Voyage (July 29th, 2022) # Rise Of Feral (August 5th, 2022) # The Arrival Of Zed (August 12th, 2022) # Feral Insecurity (August 19th, 2022) # Katastrophe Again (August 26th, 2022) Season 3 (2022-2023): # A New Start (October 7th, 2022) # The Metal Of Menace (October 14th, 2022) # The Streets Of the Hard Knocks (October 21st, 2022) # Night Of the Rave-Slasher (October 28th, 2022) # Awakening (November 4th, 2022) # Venedetta (November 11th, 2022) # Rise Of Razor (Part One) (November 18, 2022) # Rise Of Razor (Part Two) (November 25th, 2022) # Mindless Control (December 2nd, 2022) # Brotherhood (December 9th 2022) # Turmoil's Huge Revenge (December 16th, 2022) # Heart Of the Wild (December 23rd, 2022) # The Mega Meltdown (Part One) (December 30th, 2022) # The Mega Meltdown (Part Two) (May 5th, 2023) # Aftershock (May 12th, 2023) # A Rough Recruit (May 19th, 2023) # Criminal Companions (May 26th, 2023) # Mutant Invasion (June 2nd, 2023) # Assaulting Mutilor (June 9th, 2023) # Felina's Final Fling (June 16th, 2023) # The Return and Revenge Of Kataluna (June 23rd, 2023) # To Protect His Royalty (June 30th, 2023) # In The Search Of Cleokatra (July 7th, 2023) # The Mysterious Experiment (July 14th, 2023) # Double Trouble (Part One) (July 21st, 2023) # Double Trouble (Part Two) (July 28th, 2023) Season 4 (2023-2024): # Truth and or Consequences (November 3rd, 2023) # Who Massacred Mayor Manx? (November 10th, 2023) # Growing Pains (November 17th, 2023) # Fear Itself (November 24th, 2023) # The Art Of Flying Position (December 1st, 2023) # The Case Of the Missing Jewels (December 8th, 2023) # Survival Of the Samaritans (December 15th, 2023) # Power Play (December 22nd, 2023) # A Fistful Of Claws and Fur (December 29th, 2023) # Commander Feral's Biggest Break (January 5th, 2024) # Quest for the Golden Statue (Part One) (January 12th, 2024) # Quest for the Golden Statue (Part Two) (January 19th, 2024) # Toby Takes a Stand (January 26th, 2024) # On-Duty Identities (February 9th, 2024) # Clash Of the Clones (February 14th, 2024) # Visitors From Anakata Island (February 23rd, 2024) # Operation Electricity! (May 3rd, 2024) # The Fire Of Ice (May 10th, 2024) # The Breakout (Part One) (May 17th, 2024) # The Breakout (Part Two) (May 24th, 2024) # Partners In a Prime Crime (May 31st, 2024) # The Curse Of the Purple Panther (June 7th, 2024) # Beware Of the Mutant Kat Creatures (June 14th, 2024) # Beauty and the Viper (June 21st, 2024) # Paw and Punishment (June 28th, 2024) # Four's a Crowd (July 5th, 2024) Season 5 (2024-2025): # Racing Against Time (July 12th, 2024) # Homecoming (July 19th, 2024) # Things Change (July 26th, 2024) # Cleokatra Returns (August 2nd, 2024) # One Major Berserk Problem (August 9th, 2024) # An Overdrive That Counts to Another Ding! (August 16th, 2024) # Friend or Foe? Who Decide? (August 23rd, 2024) # Closest Encounter To the Katkind (August 30th, 2024) # The Mega Switcheroo (September 6th, 2024) # The Age Of Feral (September 13th, 2024) # A Flight to Remember (Part One) (September 20th, 2024) # A Flight to Remember (Part Two) (September 27th, 2024) # Advice and Conquer (October 4th, 2024) # Wired For Battle (October 11th, 2024) # The Reborn of Magma Razor (October 18th, 2024) # Duty and Expire (October 25th, 2024) # Ragingly Vs. Turmoil (November 1st, 2024) # Seeds Of Fortress (November 8th, 2024) # Locked in the Headquarters (November 15th, 2024) # Outta Sight, Outta Puma-Dyne (November 22nd, 2024) # Winner Takes All (November 29th, 2024) # The Matchmaker (December 6th, 2024) # Future Fugitives (December 13th, 2024) # The Galactic War (December 20th, 2024) # Bad To the T-Bone (December 27th, 2024) # Nerves Of Steele (January 24th, 2025) Season 6 (2025): # The Parent Trap (February 7th, 2025) # The Brawl Without Mercifulness (February 14th, 2025) # A Rivalry Family Reunion (Part One) (February 21st, 2025) # A Rivalry Family Reunion (Part Two) (February 28th, 2025) # A Rivalry Family Reunion (Part Three) (May 2nd, 2025) # A Rivalry Family Reunion (Part Four) (May 9th, 2025) # Rampage Of the Dark Kat (May 16th, 2025) # Torment Of the Dr. Viper (May 23rd, 2025) # Peril Of the Pastmaster (May 30th, 2025) # Scheme Of the Metallikats (June 6th, 2025) # Strike Of Monsieur Meow Massacre (June 13th, 2025) # Envy Of the Rave-Slasher (June 20th, 2025) # The Battle For City (Part One) (June 27th, 2025) # The Battle For City (Part Two) (July 4th 2025) # The Battle For City (Part Three) (July 11th, 2025) # The Battle For City (Part Four) (July 18th, 2025) # The Battle For City (Part Five) (July 25th, 2025) # The Battle For City (Part Six) (August 1st, 2025) # King Of the Mutant Monsters (August 8th, 2025) # The Neutral Innocence (August 15th, 2025) # The Mega Armageddon (August 22nd, 2025) # Memories That Made Full Of Mega Bliss (August 29th 2025) # Friends to the End (October 10th 2025) # The Endgame (Part One) (October 17th, 2025) # The Endgame (Part Two) (October 24th, 2025) # The Final Showdown (October 31st, 2025) Movies: * The SWAT Kats Go Rock & Ride! (January 18th, 2022) (Direct-to-video film) * SWAT Kats Meet The Loonatics (April 26th, 2022) (Direct-to-video film) * SWAT Kats & WWE: A Radical Kat Fight Championship (September 6th, 2022) (Direct-to-video film) * SWAT Kats: Enter the Gotham City (October 10th, 2023) (Direct-to-video film) * SWAT Kats: Mega Trouble in Paris (February 13th, 2024) (Direct-to-video film) * SWAT Kats Meet The Thundercats (May 14th, 2024) (Direct-to-video film) * Scooby Doo & The SWAT Kats: The Megakat Mysteries (October 15th, 2022) (Direct-to-video film) * SWAT Kats Meet The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (June 3rd, 2025) (Direct-to-video film) * SWAT Kats : The Radical Movie (July 17th, 2026) (Theatrical film release) Category:Lists